Life In The Skies
by Amelia Greene
Summary: What happens to Amy and the Doctor when a mysterious woman from the Doctor's past enters their life on the TARDIS? I think I should take a class on how to write better summaries, but it should be a lot better than it sounds... Rated T for later events.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I got this idea a while ago, and started writing a little bit of it, but I was too scared to put it up until now. Right now I don't have a terribly large amount of things to do, but that probably won't continue, so I can't guarantee regular updates. However, I will try my best to update as much as possible. Oh, and to give you an idea of where in the time line they are, it's set right after Cold Blood. So… I think that's it. Thanks, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to BBC =)**

Amy's head throbbed like the drums at a parade when she woke up in her bedroom in the TARDIS. She moaned and held her head to prevent her head from exploding all over the quilt.

_What happened last night?_

She opened her eyes at that thought. That was actually a really good question. Something nagged her at the back of her mind that something was wrong, something wasn't right. Ignoring the stabbing pain in the base of her skull, she racked her brain. Last night they'd gotten back from the center of the Earth where they'd ran back to the TARDIS while the Silurians would sleep for another 1000 years and… that was it. She and the Doctor then took everyone else home. Right?

Amy racked her memory feeling like she'd missed something, something important, but she just… couldn't. It was like something was preventing her from doing so.

She shrugged and resolved to ask the Doctor. Amy got up from bed, her headache blessedly subsiding.

As she made her way down the staircase to the console room that was illuminated by golden light she looked for the Doctor and, surprisingly, he wasn't there. Her brow furrowed, for this was probably the first time she'd ever woken up and hadn't found him here.

_Maybe Time Lords do sleep… _

Amy smirked at the thought. Every time she asked him when he slept, he always responded that Time Lords didn't need to.

She walked back up the stairs to search for him, possibly find his room. Instead of the usual hallway that connected to the staircase she was currently on, it was a different one with only 4 doors total in the corridor.

Assuming it was the TARDIS trying to help her out and make her search a little bit easier, she grinned and whispered, "Thanks!"

She opened the first door to find… a supply closet. It was full to the brim with various assortments of tools. It was so full in fact that the contents of the closet started to sway towards her. Amy let out a slight shriek of surprise before closing it and leaning her back against the door, preventing herself from being crushed.

_A little weird but I guess it makes a little sense considering how clumsy the Doctor is. He's probably constantly knocking things over in his room. _

Amy giggled at the thought, but then stopped.

_It's not that funny… _

Shaking her head, dismissing it as not being fully awake, she moved onto the next door.

A couple of doors later, all she'd found was a plain bedroom and a bathroom, and there was now only one door left. It was dark blue and looked old and weathered, but not cheap, almost antique. Amy smiled to herself thinking that she should probably have checked this door first because if the Doctor's room was behind any of these doors, it would've been this one.

Amy gently twisted the bronze knob on the door and eased the door open. She peered in and was welcomed by dark blue walls- the same color as the door except the fact that they looked like they'd been re-painted recently- with rich mahogany furniture that sat on a plush, cream carpet. There were all sorts of trinkets and gizmos littered all around the room along with what looked like half-finished projects, and pictures littering the place.

A large four-poster bed sat with the headboard against the left wall of the room. The quilt was black with dark blue edges and white pinpricks against the black that looked like stars on a night sky. Under the covers was the Doctor, dead to the world with his chest rising and falling slowly. His dark brown hair was sticking up everywhere with his face partially buried in his pillow.

Amy tip-toed over slowly, as if she was approaching a wild animal. She had no idea how he'd react if he woke up and noticed she was in his room. Would it be against some Time Lord-y rules or something?

Finally, she stood over the Doctor's sleeping body, who gave no signs of waking up anytime soon, debating on what to do. It was tempting to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful, a complete contrast to his usual hyper, bouncing-off-the-walls self.

She subconsciously tapped her foot on the carpet and bit her lip as she thought of what to do. However, before she could get very far in her thoughts, she heard a groan from the Doctor as he started to wake up. Deciding she should let him know that she was here now rather than him find out later, she crept over and whispered, "Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open the moment he heard his name. Thoughts were painfully racing through his head due to the pounding headache he had. His most prominent thought at the moment was, _**Who**__ is in my room, and __**why**__?_

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and located the speaker. The Doctor rubbed his eyes, forcing himself and his still groggy mind to focus.

"Amy, not to be rude, but what are you doing in my room?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. "So you do sleep then?"

"No Amy, I just lay here and pretend to sleep. What do you think?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at his companion. Normally he would be a bit less snippy, but even he didn't appreciate being woken up. "So, back to my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Amy grumbled, still smirking slightly. "I had a question to ask you and you weren't in the console room which I thought odd since you're **always** there in there when I wake up, so I went looking for you."

The Doctor looked at her expectantly, but when Amy just looked back at him confusedly, he sighed. "Well, what was it you wanted to ask me, then?"

Amy smacked a palm to her forehead. "Right! Sorry, still kind of tired."

She paused before continuing, and looked at him oddly. "Is it just me, or do you feel like there's this huge gap missing from last night? I just know I've forgotten something, but I can't remember what…"

Now that she mentioned it, the Doctor knew what she meant. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember the events from last night, and could feel that there was definitely a huge blank spot. And not just from the night before, but from many days and nights previous.

"No, it's not just you Pond… I'll meet you in the console room in a couple minutes, but keep thinking about it! Don't let the feeling that you've forgotten something slip away because I have a feeling that we weren't meant to be left with that much…" The Doctor hopped out of bed as Amy started to walk towards the door.

"Okay!"

However, by the time both the Doctor was dressed and met with Amy in the console room, both had completely forgotten about the conversation earlier and the inkling that something in their lives wasn't quite right.

**A/N Sorry there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but it'll start to pick up in a couple chapters, I just needed to establish why Rory isn't there. So basically, this is an AU where both Amy and the Doctor forget Rory, instead of just Amy. I believe that's it, but if anyone is confused, feel free to ask. Please review! =D**

**Oh, and another thing, I don't really like the title, but I seriously can't think of one. I would really appreciate some ideas for a title, so if you could put your ideas in your reviews, I would be really thankful =) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is the second chapter! I haven't started the third yet because I'm trying to figure out where exactly this is going still (I have a vague idea, but I still need to sort out the ideas), but hopefully I will have the next chapter up this week. Enjoy! =)**

"So, where are we off to now?"

The Doctor stopped moving about the console to think of the perfect place to go. They'd just come back from Jeladon and helped divert the natives from diving into a civil war against one another over some religion dispute. The Jeladonians were very nice, one of the most hospitable species in the universe, except when it came to religion. All in all, it had been a relatively normal adventure.

About a month had passed since the Silurians, and since then, they hadn't been quite the same. There were a number of variables that could explain why, but so far, one of the most notable was that there was something different between Amy and her Raggedy Doctor. They'd often find themselves looking at each other for no apparent reason, and then quickly turning away, as if nervous. At first the Doctor had thought he had caught something, locking himself in his room until coming to the conclusion that it must've been something in the air. Amy happily accepted and agreed to this, for once not really wanting to push the subject.

Amy found watching the Doctor, everything he did, almost entranced, until she snapped out of it, or something happened that forced her to divert her attention elsewhere.

In her room after they'd escaped from the weeping angels, Amy hadn't really wanted the Doctor. All she'd really wanted was a little fun. Now however, she wanted him. This wasn't just because she'd survived some traumatizing experience (though that did help to snap life into perspective at times), but she could tell that this was something more, and this scared her. It wasn't as if she had a chance of him liking her back. After all she was just a human, and he a Time Lord. What could she possibly offer him?

"Naloosh!" the Doctor shouted his reply, snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The Doctor was running around the console, pushing buttons and pressing levers as he replied, "Naloosh! It's absolutely beautiful! It has deep violet seas, birds with feathers that have actual silver in them, and an animal where you humans got the idea of the unicorn. Though I must warn you, the Trana are rather temperamental."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not!" The Doctor retorted, "I'll prove it!"

Pulling the final lever, the TARDIS spun out of control into the vortex, flinging the two travelers around inside it.

Amy and the Doctor clung to a railing for dear life, neither of which refusing to let go. Somehow, the two of them were laughing, sounding like deranged lunatics that had just escaped an insane asylum.

Finally, the TARDIS jolted to a halt, leaving its passengers gasping for breath, but with grins splitting their faces. The Doctor rushed to his feet to open the doors, Amy hot on his heels. He stopped just before he opened the doors, and as he opened them announced, "I give you…"

Opening the doors with a flourish, his smug expression fell of his face, replaced with one of complete and utter confusion.

"Rose?" He whispered, looking at the blonde girl standing in front of him like she was a ghost.

The woman who, apparently was named Rose, grinned, her brown eyes dancing.

"Doctor!" Rose squealed, launching herself into the stunned Doctor's arms.

Meanwhile, Amy stood behind the Doctor, dumbstruck by the events that had just unfolded.

"Doctor, who the hell is she?"

**A/N So there's the second chapter, hope you liked it. =) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the third chapter! This should explain what's going on, and answer some of your questions. Enjoy! **

Rose pulled away from the stunned Doctor, and turned to face Amy, only just noticing her.

"I could ask you the same question."

Both women turned towards the Doctor and at the same time demanded, "Doctor, explain!"

The Doctor's green eyes were still wide with shock, not comprehending the situation either. Before either companion could ask further questions, he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and waved it over Rose, wanting to make sure she wasn't plastic, a hologram, or anything but the real Rose.

Quickly checking the readings, finding that this was actually Rose, he looked up at her and grinned and turned to Amy. "Amy, this is Rose, one of my former companions."

He then turned to Rose and introduced her to Amy. They smiled and nodded at one another, still untrusting of the other strange woman.

Rose looked around the TARDIS, stepping inside and taking it all in. "Wow… this is a lot different to how it looked last time. It looks great though."

The Doctor's grin remained constant on his face, bounding up the steps, leading Rose around, showing her everything. Amy followed them a little slower, watching the two, trying to decipher what kind of relationship they had. She was wary towards the blond woman, and she knew Rose wasn't very sure of her either, judging by how she kept looking at Amy in the corner of her eye.

Amy felt her stomach churn at watching the Doctor with Rose. It was almost like… jealousy. Before she could really discern her feelings for the Doctor's other companion, she heard the Doctor speak.

"So, not to sound rude, but how exactly are you here? You're meant to be in another parallel universe. Are the walls of reality breaking again?"

The Doctor looked nervous, obviously scared that that would be the answer. It wasn't difficult to tell, even though Amy had no idea what they were talking about.

Rose shook her head at his question. "No. At least, I don't think so… You see, about a month ago back in my parallel universe, I saw this crack. It wasn't just ordinary crack though, there was light coming through it, and everything. I heard voices, and I thought I heard the TARDIS, so I took a chance and hoped you'd be on the other side. I crawled through the crack- _never_ doing that again- and I fell out in this bar, thousands of years in the future. I just managed to see the TARDIS disappear as I fell through. I must've just missed you."

The Doctor and Amy shared a look of alarm, before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, you did _what_? You _crawled_ through the crack! Are you flipping serious?" Amy shrieked, everything she knew about the cracks had just been altered in a matter of seconds, and she had a feeling the Doctor felt the same way.

Rose looked at Amy oddly, obviously not knowing why this was so weird. "Um, yeah." She looked at the Doctor and saw the expression on his face. "Okay, I take it that's not normal for you then."

The Doctor shook his head, "No. It's not." He sighed, resolving to talk about it after they learned the rest of her story. He still didn't know how she knew what he looked like. After all, he'd regenerated. That's a whole new face!

"Okay, so what happened after that."

Rose paused, trying to remember where she'd been before she'd been bombarded by questions. "I saw Jack, so I talked to him." She grinned, remembering the memory. "It was great to see him again. I told him everything that had happened, and he set me up with a vortex manipulator," Rose pulled the sleeve of her left arm up, revealing it on her wrist, "and helped me find a couple of leads on where you are. He wanted to come find you too, but there was a lot of crazy stuff going on for him at Torchwood, so he had to go back. Anyway, as I was searching for you, I heard some rumors that you'd regenerated, so I managed to find someone with more information on you. They had pictures of you in each body you've been in, so that's how I know what you look like. Basically I chased you around the universe, missing you each time only by seconds until now."

Rose wrapped her arms around him again and murmured, "It's so good to see you again, Doctor."

He smiled happily and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too, Rose. Hold on a second," he pulled away from her slightly, a new question having formed in his mind. "What about the other me?"

Rose looked at him sadly, and hugged him again, apparently not wanting to let go. Finally, she spoke, but tears were forming in her eyes. "There was this man who robbed the house we all lived in. Mum and dad were away on holiday, leaving me and you- er the other Doctor at home. He came into the house and he had gun. His finger slipped on the trigger, and he almost shot me, but-" Rose swallowed a sob, trying to continue, but almost choking on her words. There were tears streaming down her face, and recalling the memory looked painful. Amy knew how it felt to lose a boyfriend/fiancée- wait, no she didn't, right?

She shook herself from her thoughts, feeling guilty for not listening to Rose, as she finally continued. "You- the other Doctor jumped in front of me, and took the bullet that was meant for me. I watched him die as that coward left, and-" Rose couldn't keep it together any longer and she broke down into sobs, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and tried to console her.

Amy sat in the chair beside the time rotor and watched the two. She felt terrible for Rose, no one should have to deal with that. That was the sad thing about the Doctor though. He could take you to amazing heights and show you the most wonderful things, but he was surrounded by danger even when they weren't looking for any. Bad things seemed to happened around him. They'd met Martha Jones, a friend of the Doctor's a while back, and Amy remember what she'd told her. _You have to be careful of the Doctor. He's like fire; he's wonderful and beautiful, but if you stand too close you get burned._ Amy shivered, remarking at how right she was. But it was worth it, all of it. _He_ was worth it.

When Rose had finally calmed down enough to try and regain her composure, Amy shot her a sympathetic smile. It didn't matter whether or not she liked Rose, she deserved some slack.

However, what surprised Amy was that Rose narrowed her eyes at her, and she saw hate. True hate swirled in Rose's dark brown eyes. Suddenly Rose blinked, and she returned to how she seemed before.

The Doctor, not having seen Rose's exchange with Amy, said, "Rose?"

Rose turned to him, not sure what to expect to hear. The fiery redhead turned towards him too, curious as to what he was going to say.

"If you would like to, you could always travel with us… It's okay if you don't want to though, I'll under-"

Rose's face lit up, her grief seemingly forgotten. "I'd love to! After all, I did crawl through that awful crack and chase you halfway across the universe."

"Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed, and then turned to Amy. "Isn't this great, Amy? Rose is going to travel with us!"

Amy managed to hide a horrified expression and plastered a smile onto her face. She nodded, trying to look excited, not trusting her voice to mirror her fake expression.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to help the TARDIS find Rose's room!" The Doctor was already bounding up the stairs down one of the many corridors.

The moment the Doctor disappeared from view. Rose's smile disappeared leaving her expression cold, and she glared at Amy, walking towards her.

"Look, Amy, right? I don't know what the relationship between you and the Doctor is, but frankly, I don't care. As long as we keep one thing clear, we should be able to act civilly. I don't think I'm going to like you all that much, and I don't think you're exactly going to be making us any friendship bracelets anytime soon. All you need to know is this: the Doctor is _mine_. Got that?"

Amy looked at Rose incredulously. "I'm sorry, _what_? He isn't something you can just _own_!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "All I'm trying to say is keep your paws off the Doctor, okay?"

"You know what, no!" Amy walked up to her, so that they were face to face. "Look, I get that you lost your Doctor, and I feel really bad about that, but I have a feeling that, most of the time, you get what you want, when you want it. There is no way I'm letting the Doctor have to suffer by letting you 'have him', and I will do whatever it takes to ensure you don't _get_ him. Got that?"

They both stood there, the air thick with tension. The moment was quickly broken by the Doctor's voice coming from the corridor he'd disappeared into.

"Rose! Come on, I found where your room is, you'll never guess where it was!"

"Coming, Doctor!" Rose called out and started walking to the stairs, her eyes never leaving Amy's. "I'll see you later Amy, but this is far from over."

Amy smirked as she replied, "Oh, I know."

At that, Rose sniffed and held her head high, turning her back on Amy and trotting towards where she heard the Doctor's voice.

_Jeez, talk about bipolar_… Amy thought to herself, heading to where her room was, but suddenly froze. _Hold on, what just happened. Did I just say that I wouldn't let Rose get the Doctor and I would do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't? _

Amy's eyes widened, realizing what she'd admitted to herself and Rose mere minutes before.

_I think I'm in love with my Raggedy Doctor…_

**A/N Okay, so I just want to say this before anything else, I do NOT hate Rose. I actually really like her as a companion. She's one of my favorites, I mean, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS just to save the Doctor! Anyway, I got this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone, thus why there is a Fanfiction. So, if you guys don't like my idea, I understand, but please don't get mad at me for it. Alright, I think that's it. If anyone has any questions, just ask me in a review. Even if you don't have a question, please review! Thanks =)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was walking back from showing Rose to her room and he thought about the events of the day and laughed happily. If he had come up to himself yesterday and said that Rose was going to come back and that he'd be travelling with two of his favorite companions, he would've deemed himself insane. Well, more insane than he was now. Oh, and he probably would've berated himself for going back in time to talk to his past self, namely him because it would create a paradox…

He shook himself out of his ramblings when he walked into the console room and saw Amy sitting in one of the chairs beside the time rotor with her head in her hands, obviously deep in thought. Tilting his head to one side, he walked up to her.

Still not having noticed the Doctor's approach, she stayed put in her thoughts. Amy only noticed the childish Time Lord when he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

She shook herself from her newest revelation, and looked up. "Sorry, what?"

Looking at her a little worriedly, the Doctor repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine."

While she spoke, a certain blonde haired woman trotted down the steps to where Amy and the Doctor stood.

"Where are we going now?" Rose queried, excited to start travelling.

The Doctor grinned, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hm… where were you two going before I found you?" Rose asked, "I have a feeling you didn't exactly turn up where you planned."

Deciding to play it civil- for now- Amy replied, "Oh it's quite normal for this to happen. We end up where we plan to _maybe_ half of the time."

"Oi," the Doctor protested, but he was grinning. "Half of the time?"

Amy appeared to think for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It's more like a quarter of the time."

Rose laughed, apparently also playing nice for the time being. "Is he that bad?"

Amy shrugged. "Well it's to be expected considering he threw the manual in a _supernova_."

"I am not standing for this," the Doctor griped. "I'll prove I'm perfect pilot!"

He ran around, pulling levers and pulling buttons, launching the TARDIS into the time vortex.

Rose shouted, "Where are we going?"

"Plana! It has a turquoise sky with three moons visible at all times. The grass is purple because of how it reacts to their sun's light. Humans have colonized it- you're _everywhere_ - and are the main species."

The three of them were thrown up against one of the railings, clinging on for dear life.

"Time?" Amy asked, her question barely heard over the din.

"July 16, 4078. I picked it at random."

Finally the rocking stopped, and apparently, they'd made their landing. The Doctor pulled the two girls to their feet, and then raced ahead, pulling the doors open excitedly.

Amy and Rose each peered over a shoulder, looking at a planet that obviously wasn't Plana. A yellow sky that was empty save for a distant sun hung above them. Below the lemon sky lay grass that was so vibrantly green, it was almost painful to look at. However, the three of them were more focused on the tribe of angry aliens charging towards the blue phone box. They had orange skin with silver hair that almost reached their feet. Enclosed in their hands were weapons similar to spears and several were thrown in the air towards the three time travellers.

All three screamed and the Doctor slammed the doors shut just as they heard multiple spears lodge themselves on the outside of the TARDIS doors. The panicked Time Lord raced up the stairs to the control panel, sending them back into the time vortex. Luckily, it was a lot smoother this time, and they just bobbed slightly rather than the usual rocking about.

"So, not Plana then?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Shut up!"

Rose looked at the Doctor, observing him for a moment before saying, "You were a much better pilot before."

He groaned and turned away from the two girls, already resetting the coordinates. "What part of 'shut up' do you not get?" To the TARDIS console he muttered, "_Thanks_ dear! I should've known you'd side with _them_."

Rose leaned over to Amy and stage whispered, "So he still talks to the TARDIS then?"

"I'm just waiting for him to propose to her." Amy replied in the same volume.

The Doctor turned on his heel and glared at them, "I may be old, but I'm not deaf!" He turned back around to the controls and continued; "_This_ time I _will _get it right, even if it _kills_ me!"

After two more failed attempts at landing on Plana, they just decided to call it a day. The last planet they'd landed at had seemed very similar to what the Doctor had described, so they'd ventured out of the TARDIS. They soon regretted this. The locals tried to steal Amy and Rose, thinking they were goddesses and worship to them. However, they thought the Doctor was a demon and tried to sacrifice him to the gods. Amy and Rose had managed to free themselves from the natives and they got to the Doctor quickly, only parts of his jacket singed from the aliens trying to burn him. It hadn't taken the people there very long to realize that Amy and Rose weren't goddesses, and they'd chased the three of them back to the TARDIS where they now sat trying to catch their breath.

Rose murmured something about going to try and find her room again, and sauntered up the stairs to her room.

Amy sat on one of the chairs beside the time rotor, and her thoughts circled back to the conversation she'd had with Rose earlier. So far they'd managed to act nice and pretend they were friends so that the Doctor didn't notice anything off, but that was all it was, an act. Every now and then when the Doctor wasn't looking, they'd fire glares at one another, or give each other odd looks about saying a certain thing. The whole series of events of the day just confused Amy. She didn't even know _why_ she was acting like this!

As the ginger was mulling over her thoughts, the Doctor watched her, curious as to what his companion was thinking about. Remembering that she'd been in deep thought earlier that day, he wondered if it was the same thing bothering her.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

Her head snapped up, and she looked confused before she shook her head a little.

"Nothing! Why do you ask?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could question her again, somewhere inside the TARDIS came a shout.

"Doctor!"

Amy tensed slightly at Rose's voice, but luckily the Doctor didn't notice. She decided now would be a good time to make her escape to her room.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm quite worn out from _not_ finding Plana." She rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly before adding, "Good-night, Doctor."

He looked torn between finding out what was wrong with his friend and what his other friend was shouting about.

"_Doctor_!"

Rose sounded impatient, and the Doctor looked between where Amy stood to walk down the hallway to her room, and then at where he heard Rose calling. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at Amy.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Amy sighed, but nodded, feigning a yawn.

He gave her a smile, and just before he disappeared around the corner said, "Good-night, Pond!"

Turning towards her room, for some reason she couldn't help but wish the Doctor had picked her instead of Rose.

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry there wasn't much to this chapter and that it was mostly fluff. I've had a terrible writer's block on this story and the other story I've been working on for the past couple of days. Of course, while I have writer's block on this, I get six ideas for other fanfics =P Don't worry though, this was more of a filler chapter, and I have big plans for the next couple of chapters. It should get pretty interesting ^.^ I'm going to try and update as soon as I can, as long as I'm not loaded with too much stuff this week. Please review! =)**


End file.
